43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election
The 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election (第43回秋の選抜 Dai yonjusan Kai Aki no Senbatsu) is one of the main events held in Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Just like every other year and its respective Autumn Election, it features the elected first years of from the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training held earlier in the year. This time, the annual event features the 92nd Generation of students in Tōtsuki. Rules Selection of Candidates A total of 60 students are selected amongst the first year students. During the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training camp, several Tōtsuki officials and judges pick out 40 students who stand out amongst the class to participate in the Election. The remaining 20 spots are decided and filled by the Elite Ten Council.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 39, page 11-12 After the 60 students have been finalized, an announcement is made in the Academy and their names are displayed on one of two boards. This is to announce the preliminary rounds of the ElectionShokugeki no Soma chapter 40, page 3-4 The participants are divided into either the "A" or "B" Block with 30 students in each block. Sometime after the announcement, all of the participants will receive a letter, revealing the theme of the preliminaries. During the course of the summer vacation, the candidates are given that time to prepare their dish for the preliminaries. For the 43rd Preliminaries, the theme was curry dishes.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 44, page 3 Preliminary Round On the day of the preliminaries, the 60 participants will gather in the main hall before splitting up into their respective blocks. Each block contains 30 students and a total of 5 judges, one of which serves as the head judge who are generally big names in the culinary industry. Students are given one hour to cook and prepare all of their ingredients for their dish. The students will then make 5 servings to serve all 5 judges. Each of the judges will take time to eat their dish and critique them before giving a final score. A judge can give a score from 0 to 20 points for a cumulative score of 100 points. However, judging is strict as the judges treat each dish as if the students were professional chefs. According to Osaji Kita, a score of 50 is the minimum score for a "satisfactory dish".Shokugeki no Soma chapter 51, page 5 The top eight students, the top four from each block, will advance to the main tournament. If two or more students are tied for fourth place, the judges will make the final call and chose the better dish in the case of a tiebreaker. Main Tournament From the 8 students who made it to this round, the first round match ups are decided lottery style, based on the score spread from the preliminaries. Each match has a different theme from each other and is also decided randomly. Opponents in the Semifinals are also randomized, meaning that there is no fixed opponent for each round except for the finals. The arena supplies the basic cooking appliances and some basic ingredients as well such as ramen noodles for a ramen theme. Students are allowed to bring any appliances or utensils they need to create and complete their dish. The day before their match, the Elite Ten Council will inform the competitors of their opponent and their battle theme. According to Senzaemon Nakiri, the purpose of this tournament is to show the student's flexibility and ability to think on their feet as they are given less than a day to pick out and create a dish to fulfill a certain theme. The cooking time lasts two hours. For the judging portion, students must prepare five servings of their dishes for the judges. The judges come to a consensus on the overall winner and deliberation may be needed to achieve this. There is no scoring involved like the preliminaries which is meant to prevent any ties from happening. The judges themselves are comprised of several notable figures in the culinary industry. The Quarterfinal rounds were judged by Senzaemon Nakiri and several other well-respected cullinary figures. The Semifinal rounds were judged by 5 Tōtsuki Alumi and previous Elite Ten Council members. However, though the matches are already cooking duels, students are allowed to change their matches into a Shokugeki if both parties agree to have one as per rules of declaring a Shokugeki. The cooking time will remain the same, however the judging changes into a Shokugeki style of judging where each judge will vote individually and the individual with the most votes will win the match. Candidates A Block *Sōma Yukihira *Shun Ibusaki *Ryōko Sakaki *Zenji Marui *Ikumi Mito *Ryō Kurokiba *Akira Hayama *Subaru Mimasaka *22 other unnamed students B Block *Megumi Tadokoro *Hisako Arato *Yūki Yoshino *Takumi Aldini *Isami Aldini *Alice Nakiri *Miyoko Hōjō *Nao Sadatsuka *22 other unnamed students Judges Preliminary Round A Block *Natsume Sendawara *Makito Minatozaka *Shigenoshin Kōda *2 other unnamed judges B Block *Orie Sendawara *Osaji Kita *Shingo Andō *2 other unnamed judges Main Tournament Quarterfinals *Senzaemon Nakiri *Ōizumi *3 other unnamed judges Semifinals *Gin Dōjima *Fuyumi Mizuhara *Hinako Inui *Taki Tsunozaki *Sonoka Kikuchi Finals *Senzaemon Nakiri *4 unknown judges Plot Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Results Preliminary Round Below is the table of the scores during the preliminaries. 8 candidates 'will be chosen to be finalists (The top four from each block). *'Block "A" Top 4: Akira Hayama,Sōma Yukihira, Ryō Kurokiba, and Subaru Mimasaka. *'Block "B" Top 4': Alice Nakiri, Hisako Arato, Takumi Aldini and Megumi Tadokoro. Main Tournament (*) - This match was a Shokugeki and followed different rules. The winner is declared by votes by each judge rather than coming to a consensus. Trivia *Megumi Tadokoro was the only person in the preliminaries to place in the top 8 without a score over 90 points. She scored an 88, the lowest score of among the 8 finalists. *All of the Semifinal qualifiers for the Autumn Election have similar traits. **All 4 are from Block A in the Preliminary Round. **All 4 are male. **All 4 wear dark color themed cooking attire during their time cooking. References Category:Event